Thank You
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: *Fireworks* For the moment that everyone waited for! The 3rd and FINAL HAPPY chapter to this sad story!! I have gotten so many nice reveiws! This is Takari and a MUST read! Even if you don't like that couple...the PLOT of the story is worth reading! PLEAS
1. Thank You

Me: I want to cry so much right now! I got this really sad idea of a story in my head. Oh I just got home and I decided to type this.  
Yolei: Crying  
Me: Why are you crying?  
Yolei: Crying I don't know!  
Me: Sweatdrop Ok? Um well I have to do my crying DISCLAIMER!  
Yolei: Crying you mean the part where you don't own Digimon!  
Me: Crying Yeah! Plus Sniffle this is going to be a songfic...the song is called Thank You and is by Dido...Crying  
Yolei: Crying still you know what!  
Me: Crying What!  
Yolei: You know we're going to be crying through this whole thing!  
Me: Duh I think you're right! Let's begin...  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Beat  
  
~~ I'm alone. I have no one to hold onto any more. I walk the streets having my heart tear apart, and I try to hold the tears back and wonder why MY dreams and hopes become shattered! So I am alone wearing a black suit wandering the streets. I want to be alone but not alone. I want to hold my love to my heart once again, but I can't. I won't be able to see her smile, her radiance, her light again. Tears began to push their way into my burning eyes as I question the world. Why did it have to happen now? To be taken away from the one true joy you hold the most! I know where I have to be, but I can't bring myself to go there. I have to find something. I don't know what...but I know I'll know when I see it. ~~  
  
My tea's gone cold, I'm wonderin why  
I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds on my window  
And I can't see it all  
And even if I couldn't it'll all be gray  
But your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad  
It's not so bad bad bad bad bad bad  
  
~~ I turn my head and see emptiness all around. Everything seems so empty without her. Nothing mattered to me anymore. People walk all around me, going on with their happy lives. I try to tune everything out but I stop. There...in a sweet park garden. White...a white radiant rose. I stare upon it, and it was beautiful. Beautiful as my love. I slowly pace myself to it. I could fell tears flow at the sight of it. I bend down and slowly pick it and stare at the light petals of a white, pearly hue. I knew this was what I was looking for. ~~  
  
I drank to much last night  
Got bills to pay  
My head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and they'll be hell today  
I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there they'll all imply  
That I might not last the day  
Then you call me  
And it's not so bad it's not so bad  
And I-I want to Thank You  
For giving me the best day of my life  
And oh, just to be with you  
Is having the best day of my life  
  
~~ Here I am. I find myself in front of a large building. The building I refuse to accept. I stare down upon the radiant rose in my hand and slowly make my way inside. I try to keep a straight face and open the doors slowly. Before me lain a long white aisle, and people with tears and hurt just like me turn to see me enter. Many are surprised...and many look sorry. I don't want to be here. I don't want to accept the facts of life and death. I look forward and in the very front was my love. Radiant flowers and lowly dimmed candles surrounded her. I always wanted her to be in front of a church...but not this way. I look and see Mimi and Sora in tears with Izzy bowing his head to hide his own. Matt slowly walked up to me, but I push him aside. I swallowed hard and took a step on my journey to hell. ~~  
  
Push the door I'm home at last  
And I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel  
And all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down now  
I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me  
  
~~ With each step, I can feel myself fall apart with each tear I dropped. I stop in front of a casket and looked down upon my angel. She looked so pale, yet she was always beautiful. My angel, my hope, my joy, lain alone before me. I glance to the right and look upon a wreath baring her name in gold...Kari Kamiya. I felt a tear travel my face and look to see it fall upon hers. My legs went weak and I knelt down before her. She wore a white gown and had many red roses piled on her. She looked so gone and alone. I swallowed hard and wiped the tears from my eyes and began to say goodbye. ~~  
  
And I-I want to Thank You  
For giving me the best day of my life  
And oh, just to be with you  
Is having the best day of my life  
  
~~ 'Kari...my love. I don't want you to go, but you are already gone. You can't be with me any more. I feel so empty... without you'. I knew I was going to start chocking up. 'I...I try...try to think of my...my life...without you.' Tears came none stop. 'I just can't! I want to hold you again! To...to cherish you! Just like I have always done! Now... my arms...they hold nothing!' I slowly stood up and kept my gaze upon her. "I promised...promised to protect you. I tried, but it wasn't enough. You showed me the world and all the good things to hold onto. You...Kari...you were the only thing I want to hold. The only good thing in my life...and now!" I close my eyes feeling ashamed and hurt. "You were my angel!" Tai came up from behind me. I glared at him angrily, and he slowly backed away understanding. I turned back to Kari. And slowly began to talk softly, "Kari...you are my angel. I know you will watch over me and the entire one's you love. I know... I shouldn't feel alone...but...you are gone from this world. I miss you... so much right now..." I took a small breath. The breath that was so unbearable for me at the time. The breath Kari should have had. "I remember our first date...our adventures...and our kisses." I lifted the white rose to my lips and kissed it gently. "You look so pale...you used to be so full of life...and you loved me." I slowly placed the white rose to her still lips and placed it upon the pile of red roses. "Like this rose...you were different from the rest. I also want to thank you...for being there for me...but..." The liquid in my eyes blurred the world. But, I continued...for her, "the time I need you most...is...is now!" My cries echoed in the church and everyone hearing my words, cried along with me. "Kari I love you...and I am so sorry...sorry that I...I didn't say it enough..." I looked at her one last time and at the lone white rose on top. I felt something fill inside of me. A warm feeling. Then it was gone. Just like her ~~  
  
And I-I want to Thank You  
For giving me the best day of my life  
And oh, just to be with you  
Is having the best day of my life  
  
~~ Matt came up to me. "It is ok T.K. We all miss her." I turned and cried on his shoulder and didn't care about anything anymore...for the only thing I cared for...was gone. ~~  
  
Kari Kamiya  
The Angel of Light to:  
Love, Courage, Friendship,  
Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability,  
And most of all Hope  
Born: 1985-Died: 2001  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: ......sniffle I finished...  
Yolei: Bawling I can't believe you wrote something like that!  
Me: And the sad part is...if you look on the tombstone...you'll see that Kari was 15-16.  
Yolei: Sniffle  
Me: Please Review. And I know the song doesn't seem to fit well with the story, but that is the point. Try to figure out why I picked this song.  



	2. If Only...

Me: Sniffle Ok now over with the crying. The reason I chose the song "Thank You" is because...T.K remembers and feels like Kari was the only one to make his days happy. It isn't the fact that he wanted to thank her for it, but the fact that he needs her for it. Confusing yes...sorry. It is hard to explain. Now...I got a lot of tears for my review! (Bathtub FULL! LITERALLY!) Now...some wanted to know what or how Kari dies. Well here you are. This will explain everything!  
T.K: Sniffle I want my KARI BACK!  
Me: I know T.K...I am so sorry...  
T.K: Bawling I WANT KARI!  
Me: Pats poor T.K on the back Your crying worse than when I do my disclaimer on how I don't...sniffle own...tears DIGIMON!  
T.K and me: Crying in each other's arms  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I am lost. Lost for words...feelings...and mind. I never knew that someone could feel so empty. I just can't accept the fact that she is gone...WHY CAN'T I ACCEPT IT! I placed myself upon my bed. That was a stupid question. I couldn't accept it because...I loved her...more than any mortal could love. I locked myself in my room for two days now. I knew my mom grew worried for me...in fact everyone was worried for me. I was even worried for myself. I think of ways to be with her again. To be with her...so I could hold her, kiss her...cherish her. She was everything to me! No one knows...but I feel like it was my fault...my fault for the reason she...she died. Kari...I'm sorry...  
  
Flashback  
  
Kari stared lovingly into my eyes. Her love pierced through them and went straight to me. She smiled warmly as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. This was a perfect night...walking in the park. I was filled with happiness beyond compare. Kari and me strolled across a small pond bridge and stopped to enjoy the moment. The stars in the sky glistened in her eyes. No amount of stars though could amount to the love I held for this girl...my girl. "T.K...I love you so much." She held closer to me. She seemed so perfect in my arms. I held onto her closely. I noticed a small rose bush to the side of me. I smiled and plucked a white rose from it and nicked off the thorns, all the while keeping my left arm around my love. I smiled down upon Kari while she stared at me with question, but then I showed her the flower and she beamed. I placed it slowly behind her ear. My lips opened and sweetly said I love you. I noticed tears of joy form through her eyes. She quickly pulled me into a sweet kiss that she could only give. Nothing could have ruined this moment...  
  
"Give me your money!"  
  
We pulled out of our kiss quickly and turned around. A man dressed in black held a gun...the weapon from hell...in his hands. I noticed Kari gasp and began to shake in my arms. I held her closely as to protect her. I wouldn't let anything happen to her...  
  
"I said...give me your money..." I noticed that the man seemed frightened. It was as if he never done this before. He was probably a guy down on his luck. But...I didn't have any money. I spent it all on our date.   
  
I looked down upon Kari. She had her eyes closed in fear. She seemed like a fragile child...so innocent. I looked back at the man. He seemed more nervous, probably for the reason that I was taking so long to respond. "I'm sorry..." I tried to explain in the best form of words, as to not arouse the man any further, "we don't have any money..."  
  
"Liar!" The man began to hold the gun in both hands...this was very bad! I didn't know what to do! Kari began to cry. I felt so helpless. "Oh God...please have money..." The man began to shake. I think that he suspected us to have cash. Now he was scared. He probably figured that he couldn't pull out of this situation.  
  
"Please sir..." I pulled Kari behind me, "I'm sure if you go now...you won't get in trouble...we have no money...please don't do this."  
  
The man seemed to break down. "No...I can't!" Kari clung to me hard. I lost my balance a bit...and...a huge bang echoed throughout the park...  
  
I flew to the side. What happened? I opened my eyes and groaned...KARI! I turned around and prayed to God that she wasn't hurt...NO! Kari lain limply on the bridge. I noticed the man stared wide-eyed on her. His gun was held loosely in his hand at his side. I quickly crawled to her and pulled her into my lap. "Kari! Kari!" Tears formed instantly...  
  
"T...K..." Kari's eyes looked up at me. She frowned at first but smiled. "You...are...ok..." She looked so much in pain. I held onto her...never wanting to let her go.  
  
"I'm ok Kari...but your not...I'll get you to a doctor." I rocked her slightly. This had to be a nightmare...please let it be a nightmare! A dream! Anything but this!  
  
She smiled at me. "T.K...I love you..."   
  
Those were her words, and soon she closed her eyes. She went into a sleep...a sleep that she would never awake from... "KARI! WAKE UP!" I heard another loud bang. I looked up and through my tears; I could see the man with the gun had shot himself...  
  
I screamed for help...to bloody bodies were before me, and one of them... was the one I never wanted to leave. I cried through the night.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
...My fault! My entire fault! I should have protected her! But instead, she pushed me out of the shot...and protected me! My tears just couldn't stop! If only I had money...if only I didn't go to the park...if only it were me!! Kari...I miss you...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: OH GOD! ANOTHER SAD PART! BAWLING LIKE MAD  
T.K: WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME! I WANT KARI!  
Me: Sniffle I am so sorry T.K...but to tell you the truth...this isn't the end...  
T.K: WHAT NOW! Are you going to inflict more pain upon me! Crying loudly  
Me: Wipes tears No actually...the next part will have a happy ending...I always make happy endings...but that depends upon the reviews I get. If they want a happy ending they must review and tell me...but if they like this ending...fine by me...(I already have the final Chapter for this story...but I'm not to sure to put it up. So if you want a happy ending for this Takari...tell me! PLEASE OH PLEASE!  



	3. Savior

Me: (Sigh) I have come to love this story in a way...THE PLOT IS AWSOME! NO ONE HAS COME UP WITH THIS IDEA! NO ONE!  
Kari: I am so glad that T.K won't be sad no more...  
Me: This story and part will be so touching! Am I a good writer or what? T.K will be a little bit mellow in this...somewhat still heartbroken...  
Kari: ^_^ Well at least he'll be happy in the end...you on the other hand still don't own Digimon...  
Me: ~_~ Kari...you are mean...  
Kari: ^_^ I try...  
Me: Sure...whatever...ok let's begin. I want a lot of Reviews for this PLEASE! I must know if this story was worth my time...  
Kari: HEY! T.K and me are worth your time so...nah! (Sticks out tongue)  
Me: Hey...why are you being mean? I thought you were supposed to be an angel of light...  
Kari: I don't know...maybe because...you...made...me...DIE!  
Me: (Groan) Oh I see...oh well...let's begin...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heaven...a place of dreams...  
  
"T.K..." Kari's heavenly voice rang through my ears peacefully. "Can't you see? We are together...forever." I held her closely. Grasping her waist by my hands. Her eyes looked deeply into mine. Her smile reached into my soul and set me free. Free from my worries...  
  
Kari put her head upon my chest. "Save me T.K..."  
  
My eyes became strained. Save her...from what? "Kari?"  
  
She looked up at me. "T.K...please...save me." She began to fad slightly in my arms. Her body went straight through my hands. She frowned a bit. "Please!" She began to cry. No! Kari was leaving! I tried to reach out and hold her, but my arms went through her. Even though, I could still feel her coldness...  
  
"Kari! Please! No! I love you! I need you!" The scene around me became dark and black. I didn't care too much for the scene change. All I could see was my angel...my angel being taken from me once again...  
  
I watched as she kept crying. "T.K...please! Save me!" She disappeared.  
  
I stood in the darkness, looking into pure darkness. Kari was gone again...Tears twisted into my eyes. I can't take this! "KARI!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KARI!" I shot up in my bed. I breathed fast and deeply. Sweat ran down my face. I took a moment to realize where I was...maybe I shouldn't have. Kari was gone. That was all that swarmed my head. More tears...tears...how much must I cry to feel better. They were no help, but they kept coming. I placed my face in one of my hands. I want her back. Must my dreams torment me too!  
  
"T.K..."  
  
I stopped breathing. I lifted my face from my hand slowly and turned...a bright flash of light filled my room. I turned away abruptly as pain scourged my eyes like fire. What's going on? I opened my blue eyes slowly and realized that the light had faded. Where did it come from? I turned and peered around my room. It was black again from night, but I could still see. I studied my surroundings a bit and gasped. By my computer lain a small white rose. It was glowing a strange hue. Where did that come from? To many questions...I don't understand. I slowly rose myself from my bed. Geez...it must have been a long while since I have gotten up from my sorrow. I wobbled a bit and managed to regain my balance. My eyes remained locked upon the lone rose. Roses...the last flower I gave Kari. Are they my show of love...or my curse? That didn't matter now...  
  
"T...K..."  
  
That voice! Where was it coming from? The rose? I walked slowly but cautiously to my computer where the flower lain. I stood by gazing down upon it. My hands lifted it weakly. Too much pain...I still can't bare it. My computer beeped and my face lifted itself quickly. Light shot from the screen...and I was taken in.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Breeze swept across my body as I lain on the ground. I moaned in pain and slowly pushed myself from the dirt floor. My breath was taken aback. The Digiworld! I know for a fact that this is where I am. I stared at my surroundings in complete awe. White...everywhere! Everything from the leaves on the trees to the grass below my feet was a strange hue of white. Hey! Even my clothes! I wore a strange white suit and robe. What was this place? I took a small step forward...a huge gust of wind surrounded my body. I shut my eyes from shock, but the air wasn't cold or even strong. I lifted my eyelids and was taken aback! A long path lay before me. This wasn't there before? Ok...before I was confused...now I'm just scared.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was taking a long time. This path led me nowhere! My legs felt weak and I was losing my energy fast. What am I doing here anyways? I feel so alone in this world...well I guess it didn't matter. I was alone in my other world too...Kari. I was about to just give up with this useless journey and keel over and die. I wanted to die. I want Kari. Without her...I would be like this journey...useless. "I WANT KARI!"  
  
A huge light filled the air. I stood in shock as something materialized before me...a strange looking orb? The scenery began to change. Now I stood in darkness. I shivered a bit. I looked around for a way out...but nothing came to my view but the orb. I stared at it closely. Slowly but surely...I saw something inside of it...KARI! There...she was...floating upright in the big orb. She wore a very long white sleeveless dress. Why was everything white! The only thing that wasn't was the blackness around me. I stared at my love for the longest time, unable to grasp the fact that she stood right before me. She was very still though. I noticed that she had her eyes closed...but she was crying? She had tears...they ran her face nonstop. "Kari!" I ran forward...hoping to be able to hold her. But when I became within a foot of the orb, some unseen force threw me back. I screamed in pain and landed on what felt like ground. But it was to black and dark to tell. I pushed myself up and grasped my head.  
  
"You can't touch her..."  
  
I glared around me. "Who said that? Give Kari to me!"  
  
"I'm sorry," the voice said sweetly. It sounded like an echo of water. I looked around. "I can't. It isn't in my power. Queen Kari can't be touched unless one's heart and soul is free..."  
  
Unless one's heart and soul is free? I became mad. My love stood before me and I couldn't touch her! Isn't my heart and soul free? I stopped. I knew what was wrong. I was trapped...trapped with guilt. I fell to my knees ashamed. It was my fault. If only I did something! Kari died because of me...  
  
"No...it was her fault..."  
  
I glared into the dark area. How could it read my thoughts! "Don't say that! It was I! My fault! Show yourself!" I clutched my fists tightly. How could it say that about Kari...   
  
A blue light filled the area of darkness. It soon shrank and was floating before the orb with Kari inside. I stood my ground looking into the blue light. I stared at it closely and a woman formed lightly in it. I gasped! She had long white hair and wings. She wore a light blue turquoise dress that seemed to be apart of her body...it flowed like water. "I..." she looked up at me, "am Angelicmon. Keeper of the spirits."  
  
I slowly put my fists down. My gaze kept on her. After a minute of long silence, I finally spoke to the digimon. "Why is Kari here?" That seemed to be a reasonable question at the time.  
  
The light around Angelicmon slowly disappeared and she stood before me with a slight smile. "Queen Kari is digidestined...and queen of all digimon. She like the rest of the digidestined has a special privilege that no other humans have. When you die...you don't head straight into the afterlife. That is because...like Digimon...you don't die fully. You have a choice..." Her voice was like a song.  
  
I gazed back at Kari. "A choice?"  
  
Angelicmon nodded her head. "When thy dies...your spirit doesn't fully become released. You can go straight to the afterlife...or come here. Queen Kari has decided to come here..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Angelicmon smiled. "She wasn't happy with leaving. Here...she can wait. Wait for one to save her."  
  
I wanted to cry. My dream filled my mind. Save me...is what Kari told me. I breathed in deeply. "What does Kari need to be saved from?"  
  
"She needs to be saved from her fate as a spirit...she wasn't meant to die that day..."  
  
My eyes widened. She wasn't meant to die? "But...who was?" The moment I said that, I felt my spirit lift itself from my body quickly.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. Angelicmon's voice rang through my mind. "Just watch through Kari's eyes and mind..." I finaly realized where I was. I was apart of Kari the day she was shot.  
  
(This part will be in Kari's point of view for a sec. Ok ^_^)  
  
I stood in fear as the man held the gun at us. Tears stormed my eyes instantly as fear rushed through my body. I listened to T.K as he tried to reason with the man. "I'm sorry, we don't have any money..."  
  
"Liar!" The man held the gun with both hands now. This was getting bad. I clung to T.K and hoped and prayed to God that we would be all right. I began to cry. That was all I could do. I felt so helpless.   
  
"Oh God...please have money." The man's words filled my mind. He sounded unsure of himself.  
  
"Please sir..." T.K pulled me behind him. "I'm sure if you go now...you won't get in trouble...we have no money...please don't do this." I felt T.K hold me close. His warmth pressed upon me. I loved him...I don't want him to die...  
  
"No...I can't!" The man with the gun sounded like he was breaking down. Was he going insane? I just stood there like a helpless child. I clung to T.K in fear. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the man finger the trigger. I gasped and pushed T.K. I wasn't going to let him get shot! ...Forgive me...T.K. The man pulled the trigger then and...  
  
(Back to T.K's point of view)  
  
My spirit lifted itself from Kari's mind and body the moment the bullet hit her. Was that it? Is that why Kari pushed me from the shot? Was I the one that was supposed to die? Oh God...I feel so...so...  
  
I found myself back in the dark atmosphere and back in my body. The orb remained in the same spot with Kari still inside. She had more tears in her eyes. But her position was different. She had her hands clasped together and her dress ruffled a bit. I looked around for Angelicmon and soon she appeared. "Do you see now? Her heart was set on saving you and to make you live longer...you live in sorrow for something you couldn't have prevented..."  
  
I put my head down. Something I couldn't have prevented. Kari would have pushed me from the shot even if I told her not too. It wasn't her fault...but...I see now. It wasn't mine either...  
  
Strange warmth filled my body and lifted a strange dark fire from my chest. It floated in front of me and slowly faded into nothingness. "What was that?"  
  
"That was your guilt..." Angelicmon smiled. "Your heart and soul is free..."  
  
"I'm free..." I stared at Kari and smiled. I turned back to Angelicmon. She nodded and slowly faded away. I slowly approached the orb and breathed in deeply. I pressed my palms to the glass. It turned red to blue to white. My hand passed through it and towards my angel. I smiled as I continued to pass through it until I ended up inside. It was bigger than what it seemed on the outside. I swallowed and began to cry...but this time it wasn't tears of sorrow...but tears of joy. I walked up to Kari. I saw her move slightly. I stood before her and lifted my hand to her face. I felt her warm up. The warm feeling I thought I would never feel again. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. She pouted and more tears flowed her face. She quickly wrapped her arms around me. She cried on my shoulder. I held her closely. This was like my dream...but now...I know she won't disappear. I lifted Kari's chin and smiled down on her. She smiled back and we kissed with passion.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I held onto Kari. We soon released our kiss and stared into each other's eyes. I watched as Kari gasped. She had her head turned toward something. I looked up and was filled with just as much surprise. We stood in front of the park entrance. How did we end up here? I also took time to notice that we were wearing the same outfit the day of our last date. Did Angelicmon send us back in time, before Kari was shot? I smiled. I grabbed Kari's hand. "Kari...I love you."  
  
She looked at me and smiled warmly. "I love you too T.K. You saved me."  
  
I grabbed her waist and we walked away from the park. I headed toward a payphone. I waited until someone picked up on the other line. "Hello...yes...I need an ambulance...yes...someone shot himself in the park." I hung up the phone. Kari looked at me confused. I looked toward the park and kept a straight face. Just as I have predicted...a shot was heard from deep within.   
  
Kari clung to me in shock. I calmed her down. She stared up at me and smiled. "Thank you T.K..."  
  
..........  
..........  
..........  
..........  
..........  
..........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Oh Kawaii and good was this part! I'll try to explain for those who don't understand the end. Angelicmon sent them back to before Kari died. The gunshot was the man who was supposed to kill Kari before. Since they didn't go into the park...he never met them and decided to commit suicide. T.K knew that the man would kill himself...so he called an ambulance for him. The dots you see above is Kari's tombstone from the beginning. Nothing is on it...because she is alive. It was like she never died. And for other questions...everything beyond that would be like Kari didn't die to other people like her family. Oh and only the digidestined know she really died...but that is another story ^_^ So Kari...did you like?  
Kari and T.K: (Hugging and smooching)  
Me: Oh geez...at least they are together...PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if this story was good or not.   
  
  
  



End file.
